Secuestrada
by lixy-chan
Summary: Cuando a Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los criminales más buscados en todo Japón, es convocado para el secuestro de cinco chicas millonarias en Tokio, no duda ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta. Lo que no pensó... fue enamorarse de una de ellas./Adaptación por; Sol Wayne.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo  
**_{_¿Y si... te enamoraras de la persona menos indicada?_}

* * *

Sakura apretó el móvil entre sus manos, se encontraba muy agitada, pero no lo daba a notar. Soltó un suspiro. Sus cuatro mejores amigas habían desaparecido en lo que iba la noche y si el instinto no le fallaba…ella podría ser la siguiente en desaparecer.  
—¿Quién eres? — preguntó al teléfono. Nadie le respondió. — ¡Joder, me has estado llamando toda la puta noche! — gritó desesperada. Tenía dieciséis llamadas de ese número y ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba — tú…tú las has secuestrado…— farfulló débilmente, refiriéndose a sus amigas.  
— Se donde estás ahora — le respondió él, tan mecánico y relajado. — Te estoy viendo. — Ella solo logró ponerse más nerviosa al oír esas palabras. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, estando completamente sola — así que…escucha, necesito que salgas de la habitación en donde estás.  
— No lo haré. — respondió nerviosa.  
— Nena, tienes dos minutos para salir de tu preciosa habitación ¿vale? O si no me tocará a mí tener que sacarte de ahí… si es que no nos quedamos un rato a probar la cama…  
— ¿Vas a matarme? — susurró Sakura apunto de derramar las primeras lágrimas de la noche.  
— Sal de la habitación. — le dijo serio. Sin escrúpulos, como siempre. — o esta vez te juro que mato a una de las putas que me he traído. — y rió por el teléfono. — no, no…quiero decir: tus amigas.  
Ella solo salió fugaz de su habitación. Casi corriendo, jadeante y con el pánico en la garganta.  
— Eso es…- susurró Naruto, por el teléfono. — ahora ve a la cocina.  
Y entonces, una ligera idea se instaló en la mente de la pelirrosa. Colgó el teléfono y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta principal de la enorme mansión de sus padres , pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta…ya era demasiado tarde.  
— Ah, ah. — negó él. — Te dije que vayas a la cocina. — Sakura sintió las manos de aquel hombre apretarle la cintura, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la suya, tibia, temblorosa, suave, un desliz jodidamente provocador y sensual, pero que a la misma vez la sumía con salvajismo entre los brazos de él, quien le tapó los labios a la misma vez que obstaculizaba su respiración. Y antes de que ella pudiera caer desmayada, él le susurró algo en su oído. — Resultaste más guapa que las demás, eso… — delicadamente se hundió entre el cabello de ella, entre su apetecible olor, la estaba dejando sin conciencia, y poco a poco se sentía dueño de ese cuerpo que ella manejaba. Ese, que empezaba a ponerle. —...me gusta.


	2. I

**Secuestrada**

_Capitulo I_

* * *

Abrió una lata de _RedBull_ y se la tomó completa. Para luego estrujar la bebida y tirarla al suelo. Sus músculos estaban tensos, en especial los bíceps, pero que bien se veía igual. Guapo. Guapísimo. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, algo que le hacía sentir relajado, justo como necesitaba sentirse en ese momento. Caminó de un lado para otro, tomándose la última lata de _RedBull_, hasta que por fin la puerta de ese descuidado departamento, que había rentado por unas horas, empezó a sonar.

Sasuke, Sai, Gaara y Shikamaru entraron al departamento. Cada uno con una cazadora de cuero puesta.  
— ¿Dónde están? — le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, él le señaló la primera puerta del pasillo de habitaciones,sin siquiera hablar. Los cuatro hombres que habían entrado caminaron hasta la habitación, en donde cinco chicas se encontraban inconscientes. — vaya, vaya…— rió Shikamaru , al observar a las cinco mujeres sobre el suelo. Guapas. Sensuales. Jodidamenté provocativas. Una de ellas sobre todo, le llamó la atención. — ¿A cual me llevaré? — preguntó riendo de nuevo, y el sollozo de una de ellas se escuchó fuertemente. — Sh…- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.  
—Tú escoge. — le indicó Naruto  
— La quiero a ella. — señaló con el dedo a una de las dos rubias que sobresalían entre las cinco. Todas empezaron a sollozar, completamente asustadas. Naruto la ayudó a pararse y se la entregó a Shikamaru  
— Yo quiero a ella… — dijo Gaara , señalando a una morena. Naruto hizo lo mismo, quitándose de encima a dos de las cinco mujeres.  
— Yo quiero a la última. — señaló Sai. Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y se la entregó igualmente, quedando finalmente solo dos mujeres.  
— Yo a ella. — sentenció Sasuke, señalando con la punta del dedo índice a Sakura, fijándose minuciosamente en el bonito escote que tenía en su blusa.  
— No. — negó el rubio — Ella es mía — hablo mirando a Sasuke de reojo  
— ¿Y desde cuando tú eliges?  
— He hecho la mayor parte de esta jodida misión. Lo justo sería que yo me la llevara. — le contesto y de alguna manera su sentencia tenía fundamento, pues ella manejaba más cuentas bancarias que las demás.  
— Vale, vale…— contestó el moreno, fastidiado. — me llevo a la otra.  
Y al cabo de dos minutos, cuatro hombres tenían a cuatro mujeres junto a ellos. Cuatro secuestradas. Con la intención de hacer que cada una de ellas, roben a sus propias familias accediendo a las cuentas bancarias de estas. Cada hombre se iría con una de ellas a distintos lugares del mundo. Para no poder se encontrados jamás. Y volver con las manos llenas de dinero, con las secuestradas…muertas.  
Naruto cerró la puerta, su destino era Tokio, Partiría esa misma noche, antes de que se hiciera pública la desaparición de la Haruno y empezaran las investigaciones. Se volteó, ahora se escuchaba tan solo el apacible silencio entre los dos. Sentía los bonitos ojos de ella sobre él, observándolo…observándolo todo el tiempo. _"¿Qué más quieres mirar nena?" _Sonrió _"Tal vez más abajo…" _

— ¿Qué miras? — le preguntó. No obtendría respuesta, pues traía la boca tapada. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella. Pudo darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar, cada vez que se le acercaba más y más. - ¿Por qué el miedo? – le preguntó, y soltó el pañuelo que ataba sus labios, logrando que ella soltó un respiro.  
— ¡Déjame salir de aquí imbé…  
— Hey, hey… — posó sus manos sobre sus labios, ella al no poder defenderse solo se quedó callada. — No se insulta al jefe guapa…  
— No me llames guapa. — le pidió ella. Cabreada, Naruto sonrió. _"Bonito carácter…" _  
— ¿Y como te llamo? — aprovechó que aún se encontraba atada de manos y pies. — ¿fea?  
— Van a encontrarme. — le dijo ella. Y eso pareció molestarlo más de la cuenta, cambiándole por completo el ánimo.  
— ¿Te piensas que es fácil muñeca?  
— No me llames muñe…  
— Te estoy hablando. — le dijo firme, callándola — no lo es conmigo ¿vale? Acostúmbrate. Ningún estúpido policía va a encontrarte mientras estés conmigo, estás con el mejor ¿sabes?  
De pronto una leve oleada de deseo la invadió al escuchar esas palabras. Observó a Naruto, embelesada por esos enormes ojos celestes que recién empezaba a ver, junto con el rubio de su cabello, una combinación perfecta con su piel. Unos bíceps ligeramente cubiertos por capa de sudor. Unos labios rosados, deliciosos con solo verlos.  
— El mejor secuestrador de todos ¿me has oído? — la miró a los ojos. – Y te irá mejor si no intentas nada, nena, no querrás conocerme de verdad… — le advirtió. — alístate… — le dijo por última vez. - Nos vamos a  
Tokio.


	3. II

Secuestrada

**~Capitulo 2**

"_Declaran desaparecida a Sakura Haruno , hija del empresario Kizashi Haruno , desde ayer por la noche después de no encontrarla en su residencia en Tokio, la policía aún está buscando testigos, pero las únicas personas que habían viajado con ella también están desaparecidas_…"

El somnífero había hecho efecto en ella desde que habían partido. No específicamente en un avión de primera clase, si no más bien en una agencia de la que ella jamás había oído hablar. Con amenazas, algunos gritos y llantos, Naruto había logrado que Sakura no hablara en todo el viaje, Que carácter tenía esa mujer. Discutía tanto con él como podía. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ¿acaso no sentía ni un poco de miedo con él?, era diferente…muy diferente a cualquier otra.

Él la tomó del brazo, después de ocho horas de viaje, era la primera vez que la tocaba. La sostuvo fuertemente, Sakura solo cedió. Él metió las llaves del departamento en la cerradura y procedió a abrirlo. Hizo que ella entrara.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó a ella, refiriéndose al departamento.

—No. — le respondió ella, seca y con un hilo de voz. De inmediato se adentró más al pequeño cuarto que Naruto había conseguido para los dos.

—¿Pensabas que iba a comprarme una suite solo para tenerte a ti? — la vio entrar. Delicadamente posó sus ojos en las caderas de ella, sin que lo notara del todo. Relamió los labios ahora al observar su delicioso trasero, y sí…tal vez pensar un poco…todo lo que haría con el. Cerró la puerta del departamento, solo él sabía como asegurarla por si quisiera escapar. Dos candados. Tres y después se hicieron cuatro. Una barra de seguridad. Y otra amenaza. — Creo que no tengo que volver a repetirte lo que te pasaría si intentas salir ¿no?

Sakura ni siquiera le respondió, su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse, ahora más que nunca deseada dormir. El jodido somnífero que él había utilizado en su pañuelo, le había hecho efecto…o tal vez solo deseaba llorar un poco en algún lugar lejano, sin que pudiera verla.

—Necesito dormir…— le confesó ella. Naruto la miro de reojo. No es que realmente le importara lo que ella necesitaba, su misión era solo tenerla y exprimir todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir de ella, pero de alguna u otra manera… quiso atenderla.

—No hay lugar. —le dijo él. Por primera vez se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Sakura también lo hizo. — Esto no es un hotel nena.

— No necesito una cama, solo necesito dormir. — le dijo ella, ahora con la voz debilitada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? De pronto se sentía peor que nunca. Descompuesta. Lo último que le faltaba en ese momento era enfermarse.

Naruto escuchó sus últimas palabras. Se adentró a la única habitación que había en ese pequeño departamento y entrecerró la puerta para que ella no pudiera observar lo que hacía haya adentro,Sacó un par de sábanas y una manta gruesa para luego tenderlas en el piso.

—Duerme aquí. — le dijo él, frío. Como lo escuchó y fue hasta la habitación en donde él estaba.

—Gracias… — susurró ella, sorprendida. No se esperaba ese gesto de él. Levantó la mirada, que guapo era…de verdad… le gustaba mucho mirar sus ojos. Aunque pareciera una tontería.

Él asintió.

—Sakura… — murmuró él. Y a ella le dio un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar su nombre entre sus labios. Tanto que llegó a erizarle la piel. — no causes problemas ¿sí? No quiero tenerlos contigo. — le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Con todo esto no había llegado a preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Aún no lo sabía. Pero después de todo no había resultado tan mal… observó lo que había hecho por ella para que pudiera dormir y le dieron ganas de llamarlo…preguntarle su nombre…se rio de ella misma al escuchar sus propias fantasías.

¿Qué dirían sus amigas de algo como eso? , volvió a reírse,ahora se concentró en su ropa. No se la cambiaba desde ayer...Como odiaba aquello. Volteó a mirar la puerta de la habitación, completamente cerrada…no perdería nada si se cambiaba ahí mismo. Así que se quitó la ropa que traía desde ayer y se adentró en el pequeñísimo baño que había dentro de la habitación, colocándola sobre el lavadero. Su bonito encaje quedó al descubierto, junto con esas bonitas braguitas de ceda que le remarcaban muy bien las deseables caderas y nalgas. Se quitó los tacos, deseosa por descansar por fin… salió del baño, después de a ver lavado como pudo su ropa y dejándola secar y al cabo de eso… se acostó sobre las sábanas que habían en el piso.

Pero que buena estaba…muy buena, buenísima. Con todo en su lugar. Y si empezaba por las piernas, pararía en un lugar prohibido que su lengua moría por probar. ¿Qué pasaría si se la comía ahora? Naruto intentó aguantarse las ganas. Miraba todo desde la puerta. ¿Es que acaso era un jodido plan para empalmarlo como nunca en su vida? Relamió los labios, ahora mirándole los senos, redondos y jugosos…deseó tanto lamerlos ahora mismo, hasta hacerla gritar tan fuerte como podía, era su única petición. Hacérselo,tanto, duro, durísimo. Meter su miembro entre esas piernas deliciosas. Hacerla gozar hasta escucharle pedir más y más. "_Cierra la puta_ _puerta_…"se dijo a sí mismo. Dándose cuenta de la enorme erección que ahora adornaba sus pantalones con solo mirarla tendida sobre esas sábanas, con una bonita lencería…_"y cuanto amaría sacársela con los dientes_ _ahora_…" dijo entre sus pensamientos. Oh mierda…que Diosa. "_Entra y fóllala_…" le dijo su subconsciente muy dentro de él.

Naruto cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes de que pudiera terminar irreconocible con ella. Follándola con todas las fuerzas de su caderas. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Vaya, estaba empalmado y con la vista más nublada que nunca, necesitaba follar duro con alguien, ahora mismo.

Y no se aguantaría las ganas.


	4. III

~Capitulo 3

Sakura se levantó. Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Sumándole todo el dolor que sentía en ella por a ver dormido sobre esas sábanas que Naruto había preparado para dormir. Se había hecho de noche en menos de lo que había imaginado. Fue hasta el baño donde, recordaba, había dejado su ropa secando después de a verla lavado como pudo. Se la puso y cuando pudo salir del pequeño baño…sus oídos escucharon lo que jamás nunca le hubiera gustado percibir.

— ¡Sí! — gritó una voz femenina desde afuera. Ella agudizó el oído. — ¡Oh sí! sigue…sigue… — gritaron de nuevo. La piel de Sakura se erizó por completo, optando por un color diferente. Ruborizada, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación. — ¡Más! Oh…sí, más… — la vista se le nubló por completo al observar a Naruto haciéndoselo a una mujer en el diván, tragó saliva. La oscuridad la ayudaba a ocultarse. Asco, joder. Esa mujer no dejaba de gemir cada vez que él entraba en ella con fuerza. Y podía verlo, observaba como se retorcía cuando él la embestía con ganas, bombeándola de placer, apretando las manos, gozando hasta el punto máximo ese inmenso deleite.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó él. Aquella voz la estremeció por completo. Tanto que hasta procedió a morder su labio inferior, deseosa…sí…deseosa por estar en el lugar de esa mujer.

—¡Sí, Dios…sigue! —le ordenó ella. Y Sakura en su lugar, también deseaba que siguiera follándola, haciéndoselo, observarlo todo. Cuando de pronto, los sentidos volvieron a su lugar y en vez de seguir observando, se encerró en la habitación de nuevo, haciendo sonar la puerta con fuerza.

Los gemidos se detuvieron. Ella sintió que moría, la habían descubierto. Trató de esconderse en el baño, pero él…ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

—Estás pálida — le dijo, al encender las luces. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, ligeramente sudado y despeinado.

—Sí, sí…debe ser… —le respondió ella. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos por que sintió que se ruborizaría de nuevo.

—Y como no vas a estarlo si has visto lo de afuera. —Naruto soltó una risa pequeña.

—Ha sido intencional.

—Sí, claro.

—No me gusta ver porquerías. — le dijo molesta. — Al menos deberías tener un poco de respeto por mí.

—Lo tengo.

—Oh claro…y por eso traes a esa puta a este departamento mientras yo estoy aquí. — se ruborizó de nuevo. ¿Por qué le reclamaba al propio secuestrador?

—¿Te ha molestado guapa? Te recuerdo que esto no es más que un jodido secuestro. — la miró. Ahora él también estaba enfadado, y al notar que ella igual, decidió seguirle el juego. — además…si lo he hecho es por que te has dormido en ropa interior…

Sakura tragó saliva. Ahora sí sentía la sangre sobre en su rostro.

—Es que solo a alguien como tú se le ocurre dormirse en ropa interior con alguien que ni siquiera conoce. — la miró a los ojos, comiéndosela con la mirada. Sus ojos fueron a parar entre sus senos, de nuevo pensó en lo dulce que sabrían en su boca. Al igual que su sexo. Delicioso. — Y no dudaría… — susurró, y entrecerró la puerta un poco más, de la habitación. Poco a poco fue aminorando la distancia que había hasta ella. — en pensar que estás mojada… — tembló por dentro al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿acaso…lo sentía? Relamió sus labios involuntariamente. — mojada después de a verme visto haciéndoselo a alguien… —. Ella retrocedía a medida que él se acercaba, tanto que fue a parar hasta la pared, chocando con ella, sin escapatoria, pues él estaba del otro lado, impidiéndole salir. —, ¿me equivoco? — suavemente posicionó sus manos sobre las caderas. Se había excitado en menos tiempo con ella, que con la puta que había contratado para saciar sus deseos. Y es que su deseo era ella. Follarla. Se apegó a Sakura, respirando su propio aliento, y rozando su erección en el vientre de ella, haciéndola sentir de alguna manera todo lo que provocaba en él. Se movió en círculos, la misma soltó un leve gemido. Ahora sí estaba realmente mojada. Excitada en su punto máximo. —Dime que quieres sentirme dentro de ti. — susurró él. — dímelo…vamos…

—No. — le dijo ella. El sentido común había vuelto a ella a tiempo. Sakura lo alejó, a pesar de tener las manos de Naruto firmes en sus brazos. Al menos tenía una cosa clara. — Jamás estaría con alguien como tú.


	5. IV

_Advertencia:_ Contenido sexual explicito. No apto para menores o sensibles.

__Capitulo 4

—Suéltame…— murmuró ella. Naruto deslizó sus manos suavemente por los brazos de ella, Haciéndola estremecer. Conocía cada movimiento que apetecía de él. — hay alguien que espera por ti. — le indicó, y su mirada apuntó hasta la puerta.

—Joder… —él se volteó. La prostituta lo esperaba en el borde de la puerta. Ella no había logrado observarla bien con la obscuridad hace unos minutos, era muy guapa a decir verdad, alta y rubia. Naruto caminó hasta ella, sin decirle una sola palabra. Estaba cabreado, tanto que cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura saltara en su sitio. ¿Y como no enfadarse después de a verlo dejado con las ganas?  
Le pagó lo acordado a la mujer que había contratado para saciarlo, despidiéndola. Una francesa bonita que había sabido complacerlo, pero no lo suficiente, pues cierta chica lo había empalmado en menos tiempo.

"Inmadura". Mil veces, pensó. "¿Se cree la gran cosa?" No se lo podía creer. No había mujer en el mundo que lo hubiera rechazado de tal forma. En otros casos, si hubiera llegado a ese nivel con cualquier otra, esta hubiera aceptado. Pero ¿ Sakura? "Mierda Mierda Mierda". ¿Aún conservaba la erección? Bajó su mirada. Sí, aún la tenía. Más grande ahora. ¿Y como no? Si con tan solo rozarle la piel…su miembro había reaccionado como si hubiera despertado después de un año de abstinencia. "¿Qué tienes Sakura Haruno?" pensó. ¿Qué tienes que me gusta tanto? Y que de alguna manera, no se lo quería dar.  
Abrió con rudeza la puerta de la habitación. Ella se volteó sobresaltada. Menos mal y esta vez no la encontraba en ropa interior. Cerró la puerta, haciendo ruido de nuevo.

—Es muy tarde…

—Se me ha quitado el sueño.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¿Tengo que responderte?

—Sí muñeca…

—Joder…que no me gusta que me llames así… - le respondió ella.

—Y a mí no me gusta tenerte de invitada en mi casa. – la retó él.

—Es tu problema.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo caminando a pasos lentos. Sakura sintió que la calentura volvía a ella. Que hombre,cuanto la ponía. — hay alguien aquí que no tiene idea de lo que le puede pasar si sigue portándose mal. — murmuró. Ahora muy cerca a su rostro, ella intentó no mirarlo demasiado, concentrándose en otro punto que no fuera él. — y de lo bien que la puede pasar… — Naruto le acarició el mentón con su labio inferior. Rozándolo como una tercia pluma. — si se porta correctamente…

—¿Tantas ganas me tienes?

—Muchas… — ahora la apretó de la cintura, haciéndola cortar la respiración por un fragmento de segundo, Juntaron sus cuerpos... Una sensación increíble. — agradécelo… he contratado a una puta para no follarte antes, me estoy aguantando mucho… — le acarició la cintura con sus manos, alzando ligeramente la fina tela que le cubría las caderas. Su dedos hicieron contacto con la tibia piel de esta.

—Te lo he dicho…jamás estaría con alguien como tú… — murmuró ella, a base de gemidos, pues Naruto había posicionado sus labios sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo tan sensualmente como podía. Ella cerró los ojos. Él levantó la mirada la escucharla hablar, sabía lo que sentía en ese momento debido al tono de voz que manejaba,Estaba excitada. Lo único que le faltaba era un pequeño empujón… así que intentó besarle los labios de una vez,comerle la lengua y hacerla gozar tanto como podía. Pero ella, volvió a separarse. — jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me besara los labios…

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Naruto la cogió con fuerza, estampándola en la pared. Su mirada era otra, sus ojos…ahora embarrados en lujuria, la miraron sin importarle lo que podría venir después. Le quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo. Ahora ella no tenía como defenderse, ni siquiera las palabras podrían calmar a esa fiera que había creado y que estaba apunto de comérsela. Desnuda, las ganas tampoco fueron efímeras. Observaba todo lo que hacía, de que manera la cogía y como se excitaba más cuando veía todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Nadie va a besarte los labios, preciosa… — le advirtió él. Ella sintió las manos de èl apretarle el trasero tan fuertemente que logró juntarle el cuerpo hasta su poderosa erección. — será todo lo contrario. — ahora dejó de ver su rostro. Tenía a Naruto besándole el estómago mientras suavemente bajaba por sus caderas. Y ella, decidió aferrarse a la pared para poder contener esos enormes gritos que quería soltar. Los dedos de este la tocaron desprevenida, metiéndolos en el espacio de entre su piel y sus finas braguitas. Los besos de aquel hombre la siguieron persiguiendo por todo el cuerpo, ahora sentía que la atacaba por abajo, justo ahí…donde ella no tardaría en gritar. Sus dientes mordieron ligeramente las braguitas de Sakura por el costado, Bajándoselas. Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué se estaba dejando hacer?

—Ah… — murmuró ella. Un primer gemido que la ayudaría a soltar los demás. De pronto recordó a la prostituta, gritando… gritando por él, por lo bien que se debía sentirlo adentro, muy adentro de ella. Se mordió el labio. Sin darse cuenta, tenía las bragas a la rodilla.

—Eso es... — le dijo él, animándola a que dejara tocarse por él. Que lo dejara tocar a su máximo esplendor — te gustará preciosa… — ahora se colocó de rodillas, la mejor posición que podía tener, tenía tanto por hacer en ese apetecible sexo,se mojó los labios. La imagen era tan fuerte, que con solo verla aferrada a la pared y apunto de gritar, se estremecía más y más, con muchas más ganas de hacérselo en ese mismo instante. Tenía los labios húmedos Y podía percibir que la feminidad de Sakura también lo estaba. La abrió de piernas, Ella ya no ponía resistencia. ¿Y como lo iba a hacer? Si le gustaba tanto lo que sentía…tanto…que pensó que moriría. Meneó las caderas, entregándole más a Naruto. — grita todo lo que quieras muñeca — la miró pícaro. Mordiéndole uno de los muslos, para luego pasar su lengua por uno de ellos, de arriba hacia abajo, que buen olor percibía haya abajo. Se acercó a su abertura, entre los dos labios genitales, le satisfacía tanto ver eso… sus labios besaron delicadamente su feminidad.

—Mnh… — susurró ella. Ahora poseída por él. Naruto la besó de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad.

—Te gustara… — dijo él. — más… cuando pase mi lengua por ahí… — Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado. Naruto había introducido su lengua en ella, en todo su esplendor, una oleada de placer se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ahh! Oh… — gritó ella. Naruto volvió a bombearla con la lengua. Tan intenso como podía. Deseando tanto que su miembro ocupara el lugar de su lengua.

—Te gusta guapa, dímelo…dime que te gusta…

—Sí, Dios…me encanta… — le respondió ella. La cabeza de Naruto no dejaba de moverse, al compás de su lengua y acoplándose con los intensos gemidos de ella, Mierda. Si se la comía una vez más, eyacularía sin siquiera ver terminado. Cuanto poder tenía aquella mujer...Sus pantalones reventarían,Necesitaba follar,Follarla. Era más que un simple deseo. Era algo que su propio cuerpo le obligaba a hacer.

—Necesito follarte… — le pidió. Subiendo entre besos hasta su rostro.

Se miraron. En un momento interminable. Los ojos celestes de Naruto atraparon a los verdes de Sakura. El deseo seguía ahí, pero en cambio, de pronto…hubo algo más fuerte. Algo que le invadió el cuerpo y la mente. Ella sostuvo la mirada, lo único que reflejaba era miedo, temor, aunque también había disfrutado del momento, sabía que Naruto la tenía en sus manos y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. No quería abusar de ella. No de nuevo…

Se le separó. Pequeños recuerdos invadieron su mente. Recuerdos que le dolían muchísimo. Prefería masturbarse por su propia cuenta. Se metió al baño de la habitación, mientras Sakura aprovechaba en arreglarse la ropa interior. De nuevo en su lugar. Más avergonzada que nunca. Y en medio del silencio lo escuchó gemir desde el baño. Seguramente imaginándosela.

Si no había terminado de comérsela…había sido por algo…había prometido jamás volver a abusar de una mujer.


	6. V

Capitulo 5

Y Tokio amanecía nubloso ese día. Sakura se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña habitación…otra vez, él afuera, ahora encendido por los escasos rayos de sol de la inmensa ventana que se extendía ante él. ¿Había mencionado lo guapo que era? Y no lo había recordado…ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Los pequeños ojos de ella se pasearon por toda esa masa de músculos, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello. Y pensar que anoche estuvieron a punto de…

—Ven aquí. — le indicó él. La había sentido desde hace varios minutos. Sakura abrió más la puerta para salir. — ¿me has oído? Ven. — le dijo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó ella.

—Necesito las claves de tus tarjetas. — le indicó. — escríbelas en ese papel ahora mismo, que no tengo tiempo para perderlo.

—¿Mis…

— ¡Tus claves! — gritó haciendo que ella observara el papel tendido sobre el diván con un bolígrafo, se acercó a el antes de que Naruto pudiera gritar más. — no tengo ni solo minuto más, así que escribe las jodidas claves de una vez.

Sakura movió la mano rápidamente,Apenas podía recordarlas por lo nerviosa que Naruto la ponía. Dígito un par de números, para luego escribir un par más hasta completar el grupo.

—Tienes dos tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre y dos de debito. — le dijo él, al observar que había digitado la clave de solo una. — escribe las claves de todas tus putas tarjetas.

—No recuerdo las de las dos últimas…

—¡No me mientas! — volvió a gritar. A Sakura le entraron ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. —Mierda…— dijo él, cabreado.

—Te lo juro… no las recuerdo… — susurró ella. Ahora con las manos temblando.

De pronto las paredes resonaron. Naruto las golpeó de nuevo, Un par de veces más. Desquitándose por completo en verdad no necesitaba... Necesitaba tener un descanso de su propio ser, de sus propios recuerdos, de Sakura, de lo que había pasado anoche. Golpeó la pared tres veces más, los ladrillos explotarían en cualquier momento. Explotarían como él, que no tenía control…cada vez que recordaba la clase de mierda que había sido hace unos años. Y de lo que había sido capaz.

—Voy a recordarlas…— Hablo ella, entre lágrimas escondidas. Su rostro húmedo lo decía todo. — te lo prometo… — le entregó el papel, que casi se cayó de sus manos por lo temblorosa que se encontraba ella misma.

Naruto descansó de sus propios golpes, recibiendo el papel que Sakura le daba. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Acaso… ¿ella había tenido que ver con sus errores del pasado? La vio voltearse de espaldas, y explotar en llanto ahora que ya no lo miraba.

—Deja de llorar. — le ordenó. — no vas a solucionar nada con eso. — Detuvo las lágrimas, aunque por dentro…prefería morir. Sin mentiras, prefería al hombre de ayer. — mientras más rápido salgamos de esto, más rápido te irás de aquí. — Sakura le prestó atención, no había nada que desee más que irse de ese lugar ahora mismo. — y más rápido te olvidarás de mí.

Le dijo…sin saber…que pronto eso sería lo que más le dolería.


	7. VI

~Capitulo 6

La había dejado encerrada, a base de candados y barras de seguridad que solo un experto de la CIA podría descifrar y claro…él.

Después de retirar el dinero de Sakura había colocado en un botín que guardaría bajo siete llaves en alguna parte del pequeño departamento. Sin embargo, había dejado el dinero suficiente para la comida que necesitaba, sin mencionar alguna ropa de segunda quele compraría para ella tanteando, pues no se sabía su taya.

Y después de algunas horas…había vuelto a casa.

—Mierda — se dijo a sí mismo al abrir la cerradura. Cerró la puerta y observó a Sakura con una sonrisa radiante sobre el diván, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

—Vaya, llegas y ya insultando…

—No te lo dije a ti, es que… ¿estás borracha?

—¿Yo? — preguntó ella sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada. La lata de cerveza revotó, cayendo al suelo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, tiró el botín sobre la pequeña mesa y con la otra mano tendió la pizza que había traído.

—Te dejo apenas una hora y haces esto. — la reprendió. — te he traído ropa y comida. — dejó la bolsa de ropa sobre el diván. — no puede ser…eres peor que una niña pequeña, te has tomado mi colección de Heineken… y ni siquiera… — cuando se detuvo, se percató de que hablaba solo.

La vio tendida, tenía los ojos levemente cerrados en un descanso profundo. Bonita, Muy bonita.  
Quizá había sido por algo que había terminado eligiéndola a ella de entre esas cinco mujeres. Quizá alguien intentaba decirle algo. Pero no quería ponerse a pensar en eso, al contrario, después lo notaría. La cargó entre sus brazos, intentando no despertarla. Los borrachos eran más duros que una piedra, pero aún así tuvo cuidado. Sus manos se aferraron a los muslos de ella, teniéndola con firmeza. Caminó hasta la habitación, abriéndola con una mano, sus músculos se tensaron cuando tuvo que acostarla sobre las sábanas en el suelo. 'Toda mi colección de Heineken'… pensó. Y una leve sonrisa se expandió entre sus labios.

—Lo lamento… — le dijo ella. Abriendo los ojos suavemente. Naruto se tensó.

- ¿Por qué?

—Por tomarme tu colección.

—Da lo mismo.

—Pero dijiste que te molestaba.

—Ahora te digo que me da lo mismo. — intentó irse, apunto de colocarse de pie, sintió las tibias manos de Sakura cogerle el brazo.

—No te vayas… — le pidió en susurros. Naruto la miró a los ojos, era inevitable no hacerlo cuando lo necesitaba…se sentía tan bien cuando la miraba tan intensamente. — vamos, quédate… — murmuró ahora, acariciándole los bíceps. él lo sintió exquisito. Observó las pequeñas manos de ella acariciarle el brazo, Joder ¿de qué me manera lo hacía que lo ponía tan tenso?

—¿Para qué? — le preguntó, sin querer saber la respuesta, tan solo deseaba quedarse ahí mismo.

—No lo sé… — Sakura lo empujó hasta ella, esta vez para que se acostara a su lado. Naruto cayó tendido. Las fuerzas se le habían ido. De pronto se encontraba hechizado por ella y sus penetrantes caricias. — tal vez para que me digas tu nombre.

—Pensé que lo sabías… — dobló los brazos y los colocó bajo su cabeza. — Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

—¿Y por qué lo de ayer? — preguntó ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te detuviste.

Y una cosa era cierta. Los borrachos eran los más sinceros del mundo.

—Tú no querías… — le respondió sin sobresaltarse. No valía la pena molestarse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Sakura se dio vuelta. Cayendo sobre el torso de Naru. Él volvió a posicionar sus ojos sobre los de ella. Esta vez sí tenía tantas ganas de hacerla suya. Tantas, Muchísimas, le deseaba con toda su puta alma. Se relamió los labios. Necesitaba hacer suyo cada centímetro de su boca.

—¿No es así? — le preguntó. Su brazo izquierdo le abrazó la cintura por detrás. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten más esta vez. Los senos de Saku quedaron atrapados entre el torso de Naruto.

—No… — le respondió ella. Mierda, ¿lo decía solo porque estaba ebria? O porque… ¿en verdad lo sentía así? –Naruto… — una oleada de deseo se apoderó de él cuando la escuchó decir su nombre. Se la imaginó gritándolo ahora, con la garganta ronca, gimiendo duro, al ritmo de sus caderas. Cubierta en sudor, dándoselo todo. Hasta la última gota de su dulce sexo. — bésame… — le pidió y sí. Mil veces sí.

Sakura… lo estaba volviendo loco.


	8. VII

~Capitulo 7

.

.

Y ni siquiera fue necesario pedírselo mucho para que lo hiciera. Posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, un pequeño roce tan delicioso y placentero que lo dejó con ganas de más. Delicadamente empezó a moverlos sobre los de ella, abriéndolos, dándole paso a un beso grande, donde pudo deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de su lengua. 'Bésame'… recordó en su cabeza. Y cuanto le había gustado escucharlo viniendo de los pequeños labios de Sakura , que justo en este momento besaba. Le apretó las caderas, ella cayó sobre su pecho, subiendo sobre su cuerpo, tal vez no recordaría nada de esto en unas horas… pero quedaría en sus labios el sabor de lo que en ese mismo momento hacía.

—Me gustas… — le susurró ella, aún entre besos. Naruto separó sus labios por un segundo. Una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios, algo inusual, pues casi nunca nadie lo veía sonreír.

—No podría gustarte, nena.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me conoces…

—Ya se tu nombre… —Naruto la apretó contra su cuerpo, para que su rostro volviera a unirse con el suyo, junto con sus labios.

—Me refiero a lo demás.

—¿Yo no te gusto?

—No dije eso.

—Pero entonces ¿te gusto? — volvió a preguntarle ella. Ahora con una sonrisa al observar lo tenso que lo había puesto de nuevo.

—Estás ebria guapa… si te lo digo no lo recordarás luego.

—Te conviene entonces.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le acarició las caderas por debajo de su blusa de seda. Cruzando la curva que había partiendo de su trasero hasta su espalda.

—Que te gusto… — la piel se le erizó al decir esas palabras. No entendía por qué, si ni siquiera entendía muy bien en su subconsciente lo que en verdad le decía.

—Sabes que sí…

—¡Te gusto!

—No, en realidad me gusta hacer esto… — la volvió apretar contra él. Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el miembro de Naruto bajo su cuerpo. Grande, grandísimo. Haría que en cualquier momento se mojara. — y se que también disfrutas que lo haga.

—Sí… — admitió. No había nada que la hiciera más sincera que los efectos del alcohol. — pero yo me refería a algo más… a que si te gusto…de verdad… — ambos se miraron. Tal vez ninguno tenía noción de lo que en verdad pasaba. Ese bonito e interminable momento que empezaba a confundir a Naruto como nunca en su vida.

—Sí. — le dijo comiéndosela con la mirada. —me gustas.— no supo por qué, ni como es que en ese momento se inclinó de nuevo para besarle los labios una vez más. Sakura se estremeció por completo, no quería decirlo...pero en verdad había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. — me gustas muchísimo.

Habían hablado más de la cuenta. Horas y horas. Acostados sobre esas finas sábanas. Ninguno de los dos había sentido el tiempo que habían utilizado, Y sin querer… sin ninguna intención… tenía a Sakura abrazando su cintura. Su tibio aliento sobre su cuello, erizándole la piel desde hace un buen tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, y aún envuelta en un profundo sueño. Se veía mejor cuando dormía. Le provocaba follarla en ese mismo instante. Las ganas de hacérselo no se le habían ido. Al contrario, habían aumentado, es que con ella…con Sakura, ya no se sabía. Moría por…arrancarle la ropa, y hacérselo suavemente, despertándola con un delicioso orgasmo que escucharía a gusto. Se relamió los labios. Ahora mirándola dormir. Bonita, y jodidamente sensual… pensó.

De pronto, un ligero suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto.

—Joder… — se precipitó a decir ella, ligeramente horrorizada. Retiró los brazos de la cintura de Naruto. Había dormido mucho y podía jurar que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. — ¿por qué…? — susurró, sin saber porque había despertado entre los brazos de él. — ¿Qué a pasado?

—Pensé que lo recordarías. — le dijo él. Con una sonrisa en los labios que no hizo más que preocupar a Sakura. —tan bien que lo hemos pasado, guapa…

—Basta, dímelo ¿sí? Por favor… — le rogó, tratando de recordar al menos un fragmento.

—Voy a ducharme…

—Naruto por favor. —volvió a decirle ella.

—Te he follado. — le dijo riendo, Sakura abrió los ojos. — tú me lo pediste así que…

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. — se puso de pie, con ella todavía sobre las sábanas tendidas en el suelo. En un estado de shock.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Sí, sí, sí… — Naruto abrió las puertas desgastadas del pequeño baño. Se quitó la camiseta.

— ¡Un idiota!

—Cálmate.

—¿Qué me calme? – ella se puso de pie, alcanzándolo hasta el baño. — eres un maldito cerdo… — le gritó, para ese entonces Naruto la había cogido de los brazos, deteniéndola. La pegó contra la pared, ella no podía ni siquiera moverse, jamás llegaría a igualar su fuerza.

—Si soy un cerdo ¿Por qué has dejado que te haga lo de la otra noche? — le recordó. Un ligero calentón se pasó entre los dos. Recordando cuando ella se había dejado coger por él, de todas las maneras. A Sakura se le subieron los colores. — no me insultes más si no quieres que repita lo de hace unas horas…

—Te odio…

—Yo también.

—Me das asco…

—Sí, guapa como quieras. — puso los ojos en blanco. Ligeramente dolido por sus palabras. — una cosa más, ni te follado ni lo haré. No eres de mi tipo y nunca estaría con una niña como tú… de esas, que se creen la gran cosa y al final…

—Y al final te terminan poniendo tanto que terminas pajeándote solo en el baño.

—Que lindas palabras…

—Dime que es mentira, Naruto.

- No, no lo es…terminé masturbándome la otra noche por que jamás terminaría de correrme con alguien como tú.

—Sí Naruto como no. — intentó separarse de él, para no llorar frente a su rostro. Sus palabras le herían en el fondo, muchísimo, pero él parecía no notarlo. — ¡suéltame!

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar...

—Me importa un coño lo que tengas que decirme, déjame en paz. — se le escapó un gemido. No podía contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

—Vaya, vaya…¿quién iba a pensar que la millonaria Sakura Haruno tenía ese vocabulario? — Naruto abrió los ojos.

—Eres realmente insoportable… — quería llorar, ahora más que nunca. Un sollozo salió de sus labios. – repugnante. — una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos. — te odio.

—No llores.

—Te odio muchísimo…

—No me gusta que llores. — esas palabras salieron tan fugazmente que Sakura ni siquiera pudo escucharlas bien. Lo miró a los ojos, ahora ligeramente irritados por aguantarse las lágrimas. Naruto también lo hizo.

—Suéltame por favor…

—Ya… — la soltó suavemente. Ella respiró hondo, desquitándose. Intentó irse, sin decirle nada más. Pero Naruto volvió a voltearla para tenerla para él una vez más. — no quise que lloraras…a veces no se lo que digo.

—Olvídalo.

—Olvídalo tú primero… — él le sonrió. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír a medias por la preciosa sonrisa de ese hombre. — ahora, ¿me dejas ducharme? O es que quieres…ducharte conmigo…

—No.

—Vale, vale… — la vio salir. Menos cabreada que antes. Lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco más. "Sakura … Sakura…" se dijo así mismo. Tenía claro que jamás le diría lo que ebria sí le había podido confesar y que ahora sentía: Me gustas, y cada vez más.


End file.
